Electronic devices are available in many different shapes and sizes, each of which may be best suited for a specific task or specific set of tasks. For example, laptop computers, smartphones, desktop computers, tablet computers may each have hardware and software which enables them to perform a specific task or a specific set of tasks. Due to hardware and software constraints, some of those electronic devices may not be capable or may not be best suited for performing a particular task. For example, since smart phones are generally designed to be highly portable, such electronic devices are often equipped with a small display and may, therefore, not be best suited for displaying video or images.
In some circumstances, a user may wish to access content but may find that the electronic device which they are using is poorly suited for accessing such content. Accordingly, users of electronic devices may sometimes have a poor user experience when accessing content at such electronic devices.
Like reference numerals are used in the drawings to denote like elements and features.